71
After touring the Collins Cannery with Roger, Victoria visits the Sheriff and repeats her story to him. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The morning mist has formed a lace curtain around Collinwood, almost like the haze that surrounds the ghosts which live within its walls. Ghosts which haunt a family that lives with fear. Roger adjusts his watch in the morning, then anxiously calls the Sheriff for an update on the status of the investigation into Bill Malloy's death. George tells Roger there will be an answer sometime today. Roger fails to reconnect with the Sheriff and then continues to play nice with Victoria. Victoria tells Roger of meeting David's ghostly friends at The Old House, from which he warns her to stay away. Victoria has dreamt of ghosts all night. Victoria is invited by Roger to tour the Cannery and have breakfast out. Roger is supposed to tell Elizabeth about this day off, but we later learn that he does not. Burke goes to the Sheriff and questions how the case of Bill Malloy's death is going. George orders Burke to abide by whatever the Coroner decides. Victoria and Roger talk about sardines at the Collinsport Inn restaurant for breakfast. Victoria thinks it funny that the family started out with whales and moved to sardines. Roger tells her planes used to spot sardines from the air. Burke shows up and questions Roger's belief that the Coroner will rule that Malloy's death was accidental. Victoria attempts to apologize to Burke for the other night, but he won't hear of it. On the way to the Cannery, Roger stops by the Sheriff's office. Victoria tells George that she's almost positive that Roger was home until 10:50ish or so maybe. At the conclusion of the Cannery tour, Victoria secretly meets with Burke and they exchange heated words about Roger's guilt. He warns her not to lose herself in her quest to find out her true identity. Burke learns that Victoria told her story to the Sheriff and he warns her that she can't stay uninvolved. The Sheriff thinks Burke's being foolish. Burke drops Victoria off at Collinwood and tells her it won't be the last time he's there. Memorable quotes : Burke: (about the verdict) I think it depends on how much weight the Collins family carry. : Sheriff Patterson: Well they own the biggest house, they own the biggest fishing fleet, they own the cannery... but they don't own me, and they don't own the coroner. : Burke: I'd like to believe that. ---- : Burke: (regarding Victoria's tour of the cannery) Well, did you enjoy the tour? : Victoria: It was very interesting. : Burke: Did Roger show you the place where they cut the heads off the fish? Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Carol Crist as Susie (uncredited) → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode recorded was 67. * First appearance of actress Carol Crist, who takes over the non speaking role of Susie from Colleen Kelly. * Location footage: Victoria and Roger walk to the police station, buildings, cars, the town; Roger and Victoria go to his office. Later, Victoria leaves, watched by Roger. Story * TIMELINE: Day 8 begins, and will end in episode 78. Sheriff Patterson should find out the Coroners Report sometime today. Victoria and David went to the Old House last night. David's lessons start at 9am. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Roger stands in the foyer syncing his watch to the grandfather clock, the top edge of the drawing room set is visible and illuminated by a studio light above. * When Roger picks up the phone to talk a second time with Sheriff Patterson, a large boom mic shadow moves several times against the back wall of the drawing room. * A boom microphone can be seen over Roger's head when he runs into Victoria in the foyer. * The microphone covering Louis Edmonds goes out briefly in the Sheriff's office. Dana Elcar keeps the scene from derailing by asking, "What?" * Mitchell Ryan flubs: "Don't forget who you are who what you're after and what your plans are about who why what you..." * During his scene with Vicki in the cafe, Louis Edmonds has trouble recalling the term "vacuum cleaner". End credits announcements * "Stay tuned for Where The Action Is, next on ABC." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 71 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 71 0071